


Secretos de ascensor

by JuneP



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneP/pseuds/JuneP
Summary: Serie de viñetas que ocurren siempre en el ascensor del Enterprise y que narran los encuentros entre Jim T. Kirk y Mia E. Hale (mi personaje OC). Veremos sus primeras veces: la primera vez que se conocen, el primer beso etc...Algunos capítulos van seguidos, y otros no. Lo cierto es que no van a tener un orden específico.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Original Female Character(s)





	1. Primera mirada

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fanfic que escribo de Star Trek, no soy una experta Disclaimer: el mundo de Star Trek no me pertenece, ni ningún personaje (a excepción del OC), ni estoy sacando ningún beneficio con esto. Es una historia de ficción fruto de mi imaginación. No autorizo que está historia se publique en otras plataformas sin mi consentimiento. Por favor no la copies. Gracias :D

Mi primer día a bordo del Enterprise había sido agotador. No había parado ni un segundo entre el tour por la nave, conocer a la mayoría del personal y lo que sería mi área de trabajo. Estaba mentalmente exhausta y lo único que quería era retirarme a mis aposentos y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Mi madre había servido en la división de ciencia del Enterprise, eso me había llevado a solicitar plaza, y tuve la suerte de que en cuanto surgió una vacante, me la dieron. Había pasado la mayor parte de la jornada con Bones, que a efectos prácticos sería mi superior inmediato. 

El pitido del ascensor me sacó de mis pensamientos. Entré y pulsé el botón que me llevaría a mi nivel. Agradecí enormemente que estuviera vacío, eso me permitió recostarme en la pared y cerrar los ojos.

Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera noté que el ascensor se había parado y alguien había entrado, hasta que ese alguien carraspeó.

Me puse tiesa y me encontré con unos ojos azules que me observaban con curiosidad. Me quedé ensimismada unos segundos absorta por la profundidad de esa mirada. Cuando me fijé en el resto de su rostro me di cuenta de que, el hombre que tenía delante, era bastante atractivo.

-¿Estás bien?-el hombre misterioso rompió el silencio.

-Si. Bueno, cansada, pero bien. Es mi primer día.-sonreí.-Me llamo Mia-dije tendiendole la mano.

-Lo sé, la nueva adquisición de Bones, ¿verdad?

Asentí. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

-Soy Jim.-contestó estrechando mi mano. Me sorprendió que su piel fuera tan suave.

-Encantada, Jim.-respondí con una sonrisa. Lo cierto es que ahora que me fijaba mejor, me di cuenta de que su cara me sonaba muchísimo. Entrecerré los ojos tratando de recordar dónde había visto esa sonrisa seductora antes. El recuerdo me vino de repente. Había visto esa cara en la academia de San Francisco. En el pasillo de personalidades destacadas tenían colgada una foto enorme de su cara, debajo estaba el letrero que indicaba que era el capitán del Enterprise.

Me puse rígida y le miré completamente avergonzaba.

-Perdón-dije soltando su mano.-Esto, por supuesto que eres Jim, el capitán.-empecé a hablar atropelladamente como siempre que estaba nerviosa.-Lamento mucho mi conducta inapropiada, no volverá a suceder.

Jim enarcó una ceja y me miró divertido.

-Me refiero a llamarte por tu nombre de pila, ya se que no puedo hacer eso.-hice un aspaviento con la mano. -Vamos que se que tengo que llamarte capitán.-el ascensor se paró en seco y me di cuenta de que me tocaba bajarme.-Es mi planta-comenté señalando con la mano el pasillo.-Buenas noches… capitán.-murmuré avergonzada.

Salí del ascensor a toda prisa, lo único que quería era llegar a mi cuarto y encerrarme allí. O mejor, que me tragará un agujero negro en el espacio y desaparecer. Ya decía yo que era imposible que el día pasara sin hacer el ridículo. Antes de que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran alcancé a oírle decir:

-Buenas noches, Mía.


	2. Primer beso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El titulo lo resume muy bien, es el primer beso entre Jim y Mia.   
> Espero que os guste ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy nueva en esto de publicar fanfiction, por lo que si me queréis dejar vuestra opinión será muy guay leerla :)

No me había dado cuenta de que al final de la celebración nos habíamos quedado solos Spock, Jim y yo. 

_-_ ¿Estáis seguros de que podréis llegar a vuestros aposentos sin despertar a toda la tripulación?-preguntó Spock con desconfianza cuando el ascensor se paró en su planta.

-Segurísimo señor-dije poniéndome recta y haciendo el saludo de los militares.-Sí, señor.

El vulcano rodó los ojos.

-Jim…-Spock comenzó en tono reprobatorio.

-He estado más borracho, ya lo sabes.-Jim no le dejó terminar la frase. -Hoy al menos no he acabado en ninguna pelea.-comentó en tono jocoso. -Estoy seguro de que podré llegar a mi habitación.-terminó dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

-La próxima vez, no os voy a dejar beber tanto-Spock se lamentó.-Vuestra tolerancia es mucho menor que la de los vulcanos. Buenas noches.-nos observó con desconfianza antes de salir del ascensor, dejándonos a Jim y a mi solos.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Jim y yo nos miramos y nos reímos a carcajadas. Mientras me reía me agarré su brazo en busca de apoyo, y él me sujetó por el codo. Ese contacto me produjo un hormigueo en el brazo e hizo que la risa se me cortara súbitamente. Alcé el rostro y vi que Jim tenía los párpados cerrados. Veía su cara un poco desenfocada, pero cuando abrió los ojos pude distinguir en ellos el deseo que yo sentía.

-Mia-pronunció mi nombre en voz baja. Estaba tan cerca que pude notar el olor del vodka de su aliento.

-Jim-contesté tragando saliva.

Él resopló con fuerza y yo no pude evitar morderme el labio.

-Joder-maldijo.

-¿Qué?

-Estamos en tu planta.-explicó Jim.

Giré el rostro y me di cuenta de que efectivamente la puerta estaba abierta en mi pasillo. Movida por un sentimiento que todavía no comprendía, y posiblemente porque había bebido, me acerqué a los botones del ascensor y pulsé el de la planta más alejada de la mía. Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor se puso en movimiento de nuevo.

Volví a situarme delante de Jim. Él enarcó una ceja y yo me encogí de hombros.

-¿Del uno al diez cómo de malo sería que tú y yo nos enrolláramos?-preguntó Jim directamente.

-Un diez.-negué con la cabeza. -No puede pasar.-añadí sin poder evitar mirarle los labios.-Eres mi capitán. Estaría mal.

-Muy mal.-coincidió acercándose. 

-Jim.-su nombre salió de mi boca sin querer, cuando sus manos se posaron en mis caderas.-Jim-repetí y apoyé las manos en sus hombros en busca de apoyo. 

Jim apretó ligeramente su agarre y me acercó un poco más a él. Nuestras caras estaban a centímetros de distancia. 

-Me da igual que esté mal.-murmuró Jim.

-A mi también.-rocé con mi nariz la suya.

Nos aproximamos el uno al otro como dos polillas atraídas por la luz. Nuestros labios se juntaron lentamente y nos dimos un beso. Y luego otro. Y sin darme cuenta, la pasión desmedida de nuestros besos fue subiendo. Jim me cogió la cara con suavidad y su lengua entró en mi boca con habilidad. Y justo en el momento en el que le eché las manos al cuello, el ascensor se paró de nuevo en mi planta. 

Me aparté ligeramente y le miré cargada de dudas. ¿Debería irme a mi cuarto? ¿Quería irme?

Jim miró el pasillo y cuando enfocó su mirada de nuevo en mi, me dedicó una sonrisa sensual antes de volver a empujarme contra él, para besarme. 


	3. Primera pelea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo continúa el anterior, donde Jim y Mia compartieron su primer beso. Aquí descubrirás si hubo o no algo más. Lo siento, se me da fatal hacer summary.

-Spock, capitán.-les saludé a ambos inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, cuando entré en el ascensor. 

Maldije mi mala suerte, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de encontrarme a Jim en el ascensor? En el mismo ascensor donde anoche me había liado con él, antes de llevarle a mi habitación. 

-¿Qué tal tu cabeza?-Spock fue el primero en romper el silencio.-Me ha dicho Bones que tenías resaca. Ya te advertí que no era buena decisión que continuaras embriagándote.-añadió en tono reprobatorio. 

-Está claro que ayer tomé muy malas decisiones.-contesté molesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Spock.

-Eh, nada. Tienes razón, no tenía que haber bebido tanto. Gracias por preocuparte.-añadí con una leve sonrisa. 

El ascensor se detuvo y Spock salió. Se giró y le dedicó a su amigo una mirada significativa antes de hablar.

-Jim, ¿vienes?

-Tengo que coger una cosa en mi habitación, ahora te alcanzo.-Respondió Jim.

Mierda. Eso significaba que iba a quedarme sola con él.

Spock asintió y se despidió de mí con la mano.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron me puse rígida de inmediato. <<Tranquila, Mia. Eres adulta. Sabes enfrentar situaciones de adulta. Estas cosas pasan>>

-Así que…-empezó Jim.-lo de anoche, ¿fue una mala decisión?-Noté su aliento acariciar mi nuca y me estremecí. 

No le contesté. No iba a tener esa conversación con él, y menos en el lugar de los hechos. Me limitaría a ignorarle y salir corriendo del ascensor en cuanto se abrieran las puertas.

-Mia.-su voz sonó grave.

-¿Sí, capitán?-no me di la vuelta.

-¿Cómo que capitán?-preguntó de manera brusca.

Sorprendida por su tono me giré y le miré sin comprender.

-Después de lo que hicimos anoche, ¿sigues con formalismos?-sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

-No sé a qué te refieres.-contesté con rapidez. 

-Me refiero a que deberías volver a llamarme Jim. 

Puse los ojos en blanco. Llamarle Jim estaba lo primero en la lista de cosas que no pensaba volver a hacer en mi vida. Bueno, lo tercero. La primera, era no volver a acostarme con él, y la segunda, no volver a besarle.

-Contéstame a la pregunta, Mia.-insistió.

Me molestaba mucho al manera en la que reaccionaba mi cuerpo cuando él pronunciaba mi nombre. 

-Anoche cuando te fuiste, te dejaste tu chaqueta en mi habitación.-reproché poniéndome a la defensiva. -Más te vale recogerla si no quieres que la corte con las tijeras, _Kirk_.-puse toda la rabia que pude al pronunciar su apellido, quería que sonara a modo de insulto.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?-se cruzó de brazos.

-Lo que me pasa es que soy tonta.-respondí automáticamente. -Ya sabía que eres un mujeriego y aun así me dejé embaucar por ti.

-¿Embaucar por mí?-parecía incrédulo.-Fuiste tú la que no se bajó del ascensor. Y fuiste-me señaló con el dedo índice-también tú, la que se puso delante de mí y me miró de forma sugerente.-terminó con una sonrisa socarrona, que consiguió que me enfadara más. 

-Lo dicho, soy gilipollas.-intenté contener las ganas de ser una borde, pero fracasé. -La culpa no es tuya, es mía. Y no debería cabrearme haberme despertado sola esta mañana. Tu fama te precede, pero lo cierto es que sí, me cabrea. ¿Qué muesca soy en el cabecero de tu cama?, ¿la número quinientos?-pregunté irritada.

Negué con la cabeza. Todavía me parecía increíble el hecho de haberme acostado con el capitán del Enterprise, sobre todo porque eso no me convertía más que otra de sus conquistas.

Jim asintió y apretó los labios con fuerza. 

-Me ha sonado el busca antes de que amaneciera porque había una amenaza. Por eso me he tenido que ir corriendo.-comentó Jim con tranquilidad. -No me ha dado tiempo a terminar de vestirme y mucho menos, a despertarte. Llevo todo el día pensando en ti y deseando acabar la jornada para ir a verte, pero visto lo que piensas de mí, igual el gilipollas soy yo.-murmuró entre dientes.

Su respuesta me pilló por sorpresa. La verdad es que había dado por sentado que se había marchado sin más. 

-Oh, vaya.-fue todo lo que mi cerebro alcanzó a manifestar.

-Sí. _Oh, vaya_.-coincidió Jim imitándome.

Pasaron unos instantes sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada. Aunque fuera verdad lo que me había dicho eso no cambiaba nada para mí.

-¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó anoche?-preguntó Jim con cautela.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Genial, porque a mí me encantaría repetirlo.-esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Qué?-di un paso atrás.-Ni hablar. No. No puede volver a suceder. Anoche había bebido y no pensaba con claridad.-me justifiqué sin mirarle a la cara.

-¿No pensabas con claridad?-cuestionó juntando las cejas. Su expresión me dejó claro que no se lo creía. 

-Exacto.

-Pues para no pensar con claridad, fuiste muy específica y directa diciéndome todo lo que querías que te hiciera.-comentó con perversidad.

Las mejillas me ardieron inmediatamente. Le miré con rabia y él me devolvió la mirada desafiante. Por supuesto que recordaba todas las cosas sórdidas que le había dicho, no estaba tan borracha, lo que esperaba es que fuera él quien las hubiera olvidado.

-Eres un…-me contuve las ganas de insultarle, a fin de cuentas seguía siendo mi capitán.

-¿Un encanto?-terminó la frase por mí. 

Me apreté el puente de la nariz con dos dedos y suspiré.  Jim tenía la clase de atractivo a la que la mayoría de las mujeres no podían resistirse. Por suerte, yo no era como la mayoría de las mujeres.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron detrás de mí, me di la vuelta y salí a toda prisa. Quería alejarme de él lo más rápido que fuera posible pero horrorizada le oí decir: 

-Te acompaño y cojo mi chaqueta.


	4. Primer intento fallido

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y vi que Kirk estaba dentro, consideré la posibilidad de darme la vuelta y esperar al siguiente. Antes de que pudiera decidir que hacer, Jim estiró el brazo y tiró de mí. Me choqué contra su pecho, levanté la cabeza y suspiré fastidiada. Jim me miró divertido. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, agachó su rostro y trató de besarme.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté mientras me apartaba de él.

-Es evidente, intento besar a mi novia.-explicó, como si aquello fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

-Ya, pues yo no quiero que me beses. Gracias. 

-Vamos, _Hale_ -dijo volviendo a acercarse-No me hagas sufrir más. 

Sin darme cuenta le tenía encima de nuevo. Me acorraló en una esquina y me contempló con tal intensidad que por un segundo mi voluntad flaqueó. Volvió a acercarse lentamente, tan lentamente que era una tortura para mi cuerpo, que lo único que quería en ese momento era notar su piel. Cuando nuestros labios estuvieron a escasos centímetros se detuvo y sonrió de manera triunfal. 

-No-giré el rostro malhumorada.-Y apártate, que alguien puede vernos.-me colé por debajo de su brazo y escapé de su encierro.

Jim se giró para encararme y el deseo se avivó en sus ojos.

-Mia-su voz sonó ronca cuando habló y me temblaron las piernas. Apreté el archivador con firmeza contra mi pecho, como si fuera un escudo que me protegía y me hacía inmune a sus encantos.-Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil, _Hale_.-pronunció mi apellido mientras me devoraba con los ojos.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada, _capitán_. Solo trato de llegar al laboratorio.

Una expresión de malicia se apoderó de su rostro, y sin dejar de mirarme pulsó el botón que hizo el ascensor se detuviera completamente.

-¿Estás loco?-pregunté con nerviosismo. 

Asintió y avanzó hacia mí como una pantera. Intenté escapar por su izquierda. Estiré el brazo para pulsar el botón que reanudaría la marcha del ascensor pero Jim interceptó mi mano.

-No.-dijo negando con la cabeza. 

-Jim, en serio, alguien puede vernos.-dije tratando de soltarme.

Nadie sabía que Jim y yo estábamos juntos. Ambos habíamos decidido que era mejor así, al menos de momento. Él pareció sopesar sus opciones durante un instante.

-Si quieres que el ascensor vuelva a ponerse en marcha, solo tienes que darme un beso.-cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se apoyó contra la pared.

-¿En serio?-mi boca se torció en una mueca de desaprobación.-Eres muy infantil.

-Uno tiene que ser creativo para conseguir lo que quiere.

Resoplé fastidiada antes de ponerme de puntillas y darle un beso en la mejilla. Jim puso su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, impidiendo así que pudiera retirarme.

Levanté la cabeza enfurecida.

-Ya tienes tu beso. Dale al botón.-exigí.

-Vamos, _Hale_ , puedes hacerlo mucho mejor.-A Jim parecía divertirle mucho la situación.

-Ha sido un perfecto beso en la mejilla, _Kirk_.-hice una mueca al pronunciar su apellido.

-Ni siquiera me lo has dado en la boca. No cuenta.

-Jim...Dale. Al. Botón.-hablé despacio, tratando de contener mi enorme cabreo.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir enfadada?-preguntó ignorando mi petición.

-No lo sé.

Apretó los labios. Se acercó a mí y se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura.

-Venga, no ha sido para tanto.-declaró restándole importancia. -Además, lo has disfrutado igual que yo.-esto último lo susurró contra mi oído.

Le di un manotazo en el brazo y enseguida noté como se me coloreaba el rostro.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres repetirlo?- Me acarició la espalda con suavidad.

-No.-repliqué enfadada.-No quiero que volvamos a hacerlo en un sitio publico, es demasiado arriesgado.

-Mi despacho no es un sitio publico.-su aliento rozó mi cuello y noté como la piel se me ponía de gallina.

-Me da igual, está mal igualmente. Así nos van a pillar y no quiero.-contesté apartándome para mirarle a los ojos. -Ya te avisé. Te dije que me iba a enfadar después.

-No me ha dado la sensación de que te fueras a enfadar tanto, por como estabas disfrutando mientras ocurría.-explicó en un hilo de voz.

-Cállate.-respondí visiblemente irritada.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó haciéndose el inocente.

-Porque me provoca-confesé contra mi voluntad. -y no quiero hacerlo contigo en el ascensor. Ni quería hacerlo en tu despacho. Creía que habíamos marcado unos límites muy claros que no se podían cruzar. Si nos hubieran pillado, ¿en qué lugar me dejaría eso?, ¿qué pensaría la gente de mí?

Se quedó callado.

-Te lo digo yo-continué.-Pensarían que no tengo talento, y que todo lo que consigo se debe a que estoy acostándome con el capitán del Enterprise.

Jim suspiró ruidosamente.

-Vale. Lo siento.-se disculpó frotándome los hombros con cariño.-¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

-Puedes portarte bien de ahora en adelante.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-No más sexo en zonas comunes de la nave. 

Jim rodó los ojos.

-Jim.-le advertí entre dientes.

-Vale-dijo levantando las manos.-Lo intentaré.-prometió.-Pero solo porque estás preciosa cuando te enfadas. 

Enarqué las cejas.

-Eres un pelota.-respondí negando con la cabeza.

-Pero me adoras.

Terminé de ablandarme del todo. Me puse de puntillas y le besé. Jim me apretó las caderas suavemente, y me devolvió el beso. Cuando me aparté, me estaba sonriendo y no pude evitar besarle otra vez.

-Ya, para _Hale_. Para, podrían vernos.-bromeó mientras me apartaba de su cuerpo.

Negué con la cabeza y le di un golpe en el hombro con el archivador. 

-Para no querer tener sexo en este ascensor-Jim parecía incrédulo-tienes una conducta muy poco apropiada.-su boca se retorció en un rictus divertido. 

-Eres idiota, Jim. 


	5. Primera vez que casi te pierdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim se ha sobrevivido por los pelos a una misión suicida y Mia, no ha podido soportar la presión de casi perder a la persona que ama.

-Mia, ¡espera!-oí que Jim gritaba mi nombre y sin dudar un segundo pulsé con rapidez el botón que cerraba las puertas del ascensor. Para mi completa desgracia, Jim metió el brazo a tiempo, impidiendo mi escapatoria.

Entró cojeando y con la mano sujetándose las costillas magulladas. Tenía un corte en la ceja derecha y varios rasguños en las mejillas. Me sentí mal al ver el estado en que se encontraba y se me empañaron los ojos. 

-Mia, ¿qué pasa?-intentó tocarme pero me aparté.

-Deberías volver a la enfermería, Jim.-comenté tratando de contener el torrente de lágrimas que se agolpaban tras mis pestañas.

-¿Mia?-preguntó preocupado.

No contesté.

-Mia, ¿qué pasa?-insistió.

Se me escapó una risa teatral. 

-¿Qué pasa?-le miré incrédula.-¿Te parece normal lo que has hecho?-reproché alzando la voz.

-¿A qué te refieres?-arrugó las cejas.

Cogí aire y le solté todo lo que pensaba de carrerilla.

-Te has lanzado a una misión suicida sin mirar atrás. Y a mí que me jodan, ¿no? ¿Te has parado a pensar por un segundo que podías haber muerto?-noté como las lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas sin control- Joder Jim, has estado a punto de morir delante de mí.-me estremecí al recordarlo.-Y encima, me preguntas que si estoy enfadada.-me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. -¿Qué si estoy enfadada?-repetí.-¿En serio?

-Mia, no hay motivos para llorar-respondió con calma.-Estoy vivo y eso es lo importante.-aseguró. 

Intenté contestar pero no podía parar de llorar. Jim me abrazó como pudo con el brazo con el que no se sujetaba las costillas. Quise apartarme pero temía lastimarle.

-Lo siento.-dijo antes de darme un beso suave en la cabeza.-Siento haberte preocupado tanto.

-Más lo siento yo.-contesté entre sollozos.-Vas por la vida creyendo que eres invencible y eso no es así. Eres de carne y hueso, Jim.-agarré las solapa de su chaqueta y hundí el rostro. 

-Shh, ya está cariño.-me acarició el pelo con suavidad.-Por favor, no llores más.-me aparté con cuidado y él emitió un pequeño quejido.

-No eres inmortal-puntualicé mirándole directamente a los ojos.-Y me parece muy peligroso que actúes creyendo que sí lo eres.

-No actúo como si fuera inmortal. Actúo como tiene que hacerlo el capitán de esta nave.-habló con determinación.-Y si tengo que arriesgar mi vida para salvar a cualquier integrante de la tripulación, así va a ser. No puedes enfadarte por eso.

Traté de no estremecerme por sus palabras, que dejaban más que claro que no sería la última vez que se me iba a encoger el corazón de miedo. Vale, su punto de vista me parecía razonable, pero también me lo parecía el mío. 

-Lo entiendo-susurré-. - Pero no lo comparto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero Jim.-exploté levantando la voz.-Te quiero, y no quiero que te mueras.-me limpié las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.-Me partiría el alma si te pasara algo. ¿Te gustaría que yo me tirara de la nave sin previo aviso y aterrizara en mitad de cincuenta alienígenas que solo quieren matarme?

-Joder, Mia.-abrió el brazo derecho.-Ven aquí.

-No quiero hacerte daño.

-Me lo haces más estando enfadada y lejos de mí.

Hice lo que me pedía y me acerqué a él con cuidado. Me estrechó con la mayor fuerza que pudo, que era bastante poca en comparación a cuando no estaba herido. 

-Siento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato.-habló contra mi pelo.-Entiendo tu punto de vista, yo tampoco podría soportar si te pasara algo.-me abrazó un poco más fuerte.-Me da pánico solo imaginarlo. Y yo también te quiero, ya lo sabes.

Me eché hacía atrás para verle mejor. Le aparté un mechón de pelo que se le había caído sobre los ojos, me puse de puntillas y le besé con delicadeza. Jim me devolvió el beso y yo dejé fluir todos mis sentimientos, el miedo, la rabia y el beso se tornó un poco frenético. Me detuve en cuanto escuché el quejido que se le escapó a Jim.

-Lo siento.-murmuré apenada.

-Nunca te disculpes por besarme apasionadamente.-esbozó una sonrisa rápida y arrogante.

-¿Te parece si vamos a la enfermería?-dije enlazando mi brazo al suyo.

-Solo si me prometes que luego vas a volver a besarme de esta manera tan inapropiada.

Le ignoré y pulsé el botón que nos llevaría de vuelta a la enfermería. 

-Mia, la verdad es que me gustaría que me curaras tú.

-Vale.-me pasé su brazo por encima de los hombros para ayudarle a caminar, y así pusimos rumbo al área médica. 


	6. Primeros celos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo, Uhura pone a prueba la relación de Mia y Jim.

Llevaba poco más de dos meses viendo a Jim en secreto, y mi corazón todavía no estaba acostumbrado a la adrenalina que sentía cada vez me daba la mano o un beso a escondidas. Como en ese momento, que me estaba costando mantener el hilo de la conversación con Uhura, porque Jim, que estaba situado detrás de mí en el ascensor, me estaba acariciando la espalda sin que mi amiga se diera cuenta.

-Mia, ¿me estás escuchando?-se quejó Uhura.

-¿Qué?-asentí confundida.-Claro.-esbocé una sonrisa y ella me miró con desconfianza.

Le di un discreto golpe a Jim con el pie, para indicarle que se estuviera quieto, pero no me hizo caso.

-Te estaba diciendo que ya que hoy es nuestra primera y única noche en la tierra, estaría bien que saliéramos de fiesta. Ya sabes, noche de chicas.-comentó Uhura.

-¿Hoy?-pregunté con un hilo de voz. Las caricias de Jim estaban desciendo lentamente.

-Si, hoy.-Uhura asintió.-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer en tu primer viernes por la noche en la tierra?

Joder. Sí. Jim y yo íbamos a ir a su casa, pero no podía decírselo a Uhura sin revelar que estábamos juntos.

-Necesito una noche de chicas-insistió ella.-Spock y yo hemos roto y me vendrá bien salir con una amiga.

Parpadeé confusa porque esa información era nueva para mi.

-Espera…¿Spock y tú...? Vale.-accedí inmediatamente. Uhura me caía bien, era una de las primeras amigas que había hecho dentro del Enterprise. Y si una amiga que acaba de romper con su pareja te necesita, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer.

-¿Vale?-Uhura enarcó las cejas. -Si.-sonreí ampliamente. -Genial, porque necesito emborracharme y tirarme al primer tío que pase.-sentenció categórica.

-Ajá-fue lo único que pude decir porque Jim había bajado peligrosamente su mano.

-Necesitaremos ropa sexy. Podríamos ir de compras antes.-sugirió ella con una sonrisa.

Asentí, luchando conmigo misma por no darme la vuelta y retorcerle a Jim la mano. Si no paraba quieto Uhura terminaría dándose cuenta.

-Creo que con un vestido rojo escotado estarás espectacular. Seguro que así ningún tío te quitará ojo de encima esta noche.-aseguró ella mientras me zarandeaba de los hombros.

Sonreí con incomodidad. No me gustaba hacia dónde se dirigía la conversación, y menos con Jim delante.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? Creo que a las dos nos vendrá bien desfogar un poco.

La mano de Jim se detuvo en mi baja espalda.

-No creo que hablar de esto delante del capitán sea buena idea.-respondí automáticamente.

-¿Por qué no? Hasta donde sé, el capitán es experto en eso de follar con desconocidas, ¿verdad, Jim?-Uhura clavó la mirada en él.-Seguro que puedes darle unos consejos a Mia.

-¿Para qué?-escuché su voz grave hablar detrás de mi.

-Ya sabes, para que se acueste esta noche con el primero que pille.

-No creo que eso sea buena idea.-respondió Jim en tono duro.

-¿Por qué no?-Uhura respondió desafiante.

-¡Uhura!-exclamé.

-Porque no creo que Mia quiera tirarse a ningún... _desconocido_ -me di cuenta de que Jim puso toda la rabia que pudo en esa palabra-esta noche.

Suspiré ruidosamente.

-¿Y por qué crees eso?-preguntó Uhura con curiosidad.-Yo creo que Mia necesita un buen polvo.

-¡Uhura!-reproché enfadada.-¿Podéis dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera aquí?

Jim no contestó.

-¿Qué pasa Jim?,¿te ofende?-Uhura dio un paso a la derecha para encarar a Jim.-¿Es por tu rollito de macho alfa? Tú puedes tirarte a todas las tías que quieras, y nosotras no podemos hacer lo mismo, ¿es eso?

-No tienes ni puta idea.-siseó Jim entre dientes.

-Entonces ven con nosotras esta noche, _Kirk_.-Uhura cruzó los brazos.

-¿Para qué?-fue todo lo que él respondió.

-Para que veas que las mujeres también podemos tirarnos al primero que se nos ponga delante.

-¡Basta!-hablé más alto de lo que quería.-Yo no he dicho que vaya a tirarme a nadie, Uhura.-me ruboricé tanto que estaba segura de que mi piel parecía la de una fresa.-Pero tú puedes hacer lo que quieras.-respondí contrariada.

-Cambiarás de opinión en cuanto veas los tipos que hay en San Francisco.-Uhura desvió entonces la mirada de Jim a mi.-Créeme. Van a hacer cola por ligar contigo.-aseguró convencida.

Jim se situó a mi lado y me miró significativamente. Los dos entendimos con los ojos lo que no podíamos decir con palabras.

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestionó Uhura.

-Uhura, yo no estoy segura…-titubeé.-No tengo ningún problema en escucharte, pero la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de salir de fiesta.-manifesté con sinceridad.

-Venga, Mia.-Uhura agitó una mano en el aire.-Tranquila, vamos a pasarlo bien. Vamos a salir, vamos a beber y vamos a follar sin compromiso. Y si Kirk viene, hará lo mismo, ¿qué me dices Kirk?

La mandíbula de Jim estaba tan tensa como la cuerda de una guitarra.

-Que en ese caso-comenzó Jim en tono amenazante -seré yo, el único tío que va a ponerse delante de Mia.

En ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

Tardé tres segundos en comprender la magnitud de lo que Jim acababa de decir, y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para justificar sus palabras, Uhura empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-Lo sabía.-sentenció triunfal.-Sabía que estabais juntos.-se secó una lágrima de risa con el dedo índice. -Deberíais ver vuestra cara ahora mismo.-continuó riendo.-¡Qué pena que no tengo la cámara para inmortalizar este momento! Y tú-dijo mirando directamente a Jim.-¡No sabía que eras tan gracioso cuando te pones celoso! En serio chicos, gracias por este momento.

Sin decir nada más, Uhura se marchó entre risas, dejándonos a Jim y a mi visiblemente confundidos.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?


	7. Primera fiesta

Había logrado convencer a Uhura de que no le contara a nadie que Jim y yo estábamos juntos. Y nadie, también incluía a Spock, su pareja. Ella había accedido a cambio de que saliéramos de fiesta igualmente esa noche. 

Accedí sin pensármelo aunque la verdad es que me apetecía mucho más ir a conocer la casa de Jim, y tener una noche de intimidad real. No le había visto desde que horas atrás, había salido corriendo detrás de mi amiga, porque después de prometerme su silencio, Uhura me había arrastrado de compras. 

Miré el reloj de pulsera para verificar que llegaba a tiempo y me di cuenta de que faltaba un minuto para las siete de la tarde. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y dentro me encontré a Uhura recargada contra la pared.

-Ey.-me dedicó una mirada de arriba abajo.-Mía estás increíble, Jim se va a morir por ponerte las manos encima en cuanto te vea.

-¿Quieres callarte?-entré a toda prisa y pulsé el botón de cerrar las puertas.-Alguien podría oírte.

-Tranquilízate Mía, estamos solas. Además, es muy divertido picarte.-se rió.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Al final Kirk nos honrará con su presencia?-me preguntó mi amiga.

-No lo sé.-me encogí de hombros. -No me ha dado tiempo a contarle el plan, así que lo dudo mucho.

Solo esperaba que la noche no se alargase mucho para volver a buscarle a su cuarto y quizás poder disfrutar por un rato de la velada romántica que me había prometido.

-Si ha hablado con Spock vendrá seguro. Va ser muy divertido ver a Jim haciendo como que le das igual cuando tu escote es tan pronunciado que es imposible no mirar.

-Sabía que era una mala idea dejarte elegir el outfit para mi.-murmuré fastidiada.

-Venga, Mía, estás cañon. Hasta yo me acostaría contigo si no tuviera novio, y sí me gustarán las mujeres claro.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para dar paso a Bones, Jim y Spock. 

-Buenas tardes.-Spock fue el primero en pasar y en situarse al lado de Uhura.

-Señoritas.-Bones fue el siguiente en entrar.-Vaya Mía, estás…

-¿Preciosa?-intervino Uhura.

Me revolví incómoda y sentí los ojos de Jim, que seguía junto a la puerta, fijos en mí.

-Si, la verdad es que sí.-contestó Bones distraído y sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Jim, vas a hacer el favor de pasar para que podamos irnos?-cuestionó Uhura.

Jim dio un paso al frente y se situó delante de mí.

-Mia.-saludó con la cabeza.

-Capitán.-le devolví el gesto.

-Vaya Jim, me agrada que hayas decidido venir, lo vamos a pasar genial.-comentó Uhura divertida.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré. Uhura parecía muy empeñada en molestar a Jim y eso me dejaba intranquila. Un pequeño desliz y todo el mundo se terminaría enterando de que Jim y yo teníamos una relación.

-Seguro que sí.-contestó Jim en tono tenso.

Sentí su aliento en mi cara cuando habló, ya que con los tacones de aguja que llevaba puestos, la diferencia de altura entre mi novio y yo era considerablemente menor.

-Me pregunto a cuántos tíos vamos a tener que espantar del lado de Mía, porque llevando ese escote es imposible no mirar.-dijo Uhura.

Le lancé una mirada asesina, la broma había dejado de hacerme gracia. Sobre todo porque juraría que había podido oír los dientes de Jim rechinar. 

-Bueno Mia, yo puedo ser tu novio falso, así no tendrás que espantar a nadie.-intervino Bones.

-¿Qué? Oh no. No hace falta.-murmuré visiblemente contrariada. La situación se estaba enredando demasiado.

-Bones no creo que seas el más indicado para eso. Creo que Jim impone bastante más que tú, además, es el capitán de la nave. Nadie en San Francisco se acercaría a la novia del capitán. El puede fingir ser el novio Mia, ¿no, Jim?

Por primera vez en esa tarde agradecí que Uhura tuviera una idea. Abrí la boca para hablar, pero Jim se me adelantó:

-No me despegaré de ti ni un solo segundo.-sentenció en tono severo. 

Sin duda me esperaba una larga noche por delante.


End file.
